


Caught Red Handed || Anal Beads

by riottkick



Series: 1 million words [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dom Alexa, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sub Sasha, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: I'm now making them individual oneshots (except these two.)I'm also opening them up to both femslash and certain slash pairings)





	1. Caught Red Handed  (Charlotte x Becky)

It was going to be an easy break in -- at least, that's what Becky thought. Breaking into the famous, Charlotte Flair’s house. Daughter of the Nature Boy, Ric Flair. Becky studied the times she was going to be away, what time she was going to be home, and what times she was going to be asleep. 

“I'm super excited to get some merchandise for myself,” Becky said as she hid in the bushes. Watching as Charlotte locked her house up, and headed to her car.

When she drove away, Becky waited about twenty minutes before getting out of the bushes. Looking at her phone, she smiled when the clock hit ten pm. She was more than ready to get this show on the road. Grabbing the key that was under the doormat, she quickly unlocked the front door.

Turning on the first light switch, her jaw dropped. Charlotte's house was huge on the inside, and took her backpack off so she could go look around. “Wow.” was all she said before heading upstairs. The stairs were beautiful, and Becky was amazed at how lucky she got.

Looking at her phone, it was ten-thirty, and she needed to grab some stuff and get going. As she found Charlotte's room -- or she at least thought was her room -- she entered it. Flipping the light on, Becky gasped as she noticed what this room actually was. 

Backing up, Becky jumped as she felt someone behind her. “Like what you see?” it was in fact Charlotte, and Becky got nervous. 

“Oh -- this isn't my house, I'll just get going!” she said, trying to walk past the owner of her house.

“Oh, you're not going anywhere. Well, at least not until I'm done with you,” she said calmly, grabbing a fist full of Becky’s hair.

Pulling her towards the metal table, Charlotte was calm. “What are you going to do with me?” Becky asked,gritting her teeth from the pain of her hair being pulled.

“Hm, I'll give you two options. Either I call the cops -- or you let me use you,” she shrugged, bending Becky on the metal table. 

It was cold, and Becky was confused. “U-use me?”

“Yes. You see, I don't really have sex. But I really find you attractive,” she paused to rub her right hand in the inside of Becky’s shirt. “If you let me, I won't call the cops. We'll be even.”

“D-deal.” Becky moaned as Charlotte dug her nails into her back.

Without saying a word, she pulled Becky’s pants down. Leaving her panties, she said, “Mm, I can smell that you're really wet. Tell me, slut, why are you wet?”

When Becky didn't answer, Charlotte smacked her ass. “I asked you a question. Why are you wet?” 

“I-because you're beautiful!” she shouted, and Charlotte couldn't help but laugh. 

She didn't reply to that, but turned Becky around to face her. Lifting her up onto the table, Charlotte laid the orange haired woman down on her back. “Pull your shirt off, and take your bra off. When you do that, I'm going to explain things to you.”

“Explain things?”

“Explain things. I may want to fuck you hard until you're crying and begging me to stop -- but I believe in doing things when the other person understands.”

“Alright.”

“What's your name, anyway?” Charlotte asked, spanking Becky’s ass hard.

“B-Becky,” she said, and the blonde smiled.

“Mm, I like it.”

Charlotte helped Becky out of her bra, and then finally pulling her panties down. “I love a woman with pubic hair -- as weird as that sounds,” she paused, and shook her head. “Anyway, I'm going to explain my rules. You come when I say you can. You will call me ‘Daddy’ and every time I do something to you, whether or not it's something you enjoy or not.” 

Becky nodded to let Charlotte know she understood the rules so far. She wasn't expecting her to be into all of this, but she wasn't complaining. “Also, you will _not_ be touching me at all. I have more fun fucking women more than a woman touching on me. I know that probably sounds weird, but that's just me.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Becky said, as Charlotte began spreading her legs. Tensing up from her gentle touch, she found herself breathing heavy already. 

“Your pussy is beautiful, Becky. Would you like me to touch it?” Charlotte asked, even though she knew the answer.

“Please, Char-Daddy?” 

“I don't think you want it bad,” she smirked, blowing gently on Becky’s wet folds. 

“Oh g-god, please, Daddy! I need you to touch me.” She begged, and Charlotte began to rub her thumb against her slick folds.

“Tell Daddy how sorry you are for breaking into my house, or I won't slip my fingers into your cunt,” Charlotte moaned, rubbing as fast as she could without getting Becky to come. 

“I-I’m so sorry, Daddy! Please, I'm so sorry.” Becky cried, bucking her hips against her thumb.

“I believe you, so here's your gift,” slipping two fingers into Becky’s slick heat, she began pumping. Refusing to take her eyes off of the orange haired woman, Charlotte fought back a smirk.

“Oh, fuck! Daddy!” she screamed, trying her hardest not to come already. 

“Mm, that's right, Becky. Tell Daddy what you want right now.”

“Please let me come, Daddy, pretty please?” she begged, and Charlotte took her fingers out of Becky.

“Would you like my Daddy's tongue on you?” 

“Please?” Becky asked in a whiney voice, and Charlotte leaned down.

“You're lucky I'm in a giving mood.” She said before licking Becky’s mound. Breathing in her scent, she let out a slight moan.

Flattening her tongue against Becky’s pussy, Charlotte felt herself getting wetter than normal. Going as slow as possible just to savor the moment, she looked up at the woman sprawled out on her table. “When you wanna come, you don't have to ask, Becky.”

Speeding up her tongue movements, she smiled as she heard Becky’s moans. Slipping in two of her fingers as her mouth wrapped around her clit. “I'm coming, Daddy!” she screamed, and Charlotte continued to finger her as Becky’s orgasm began dying down.

Catching her breath, she couldn't help but smile at Charlotte. “Take a shower, and you can see yourself out...by the way, if you want to rob someone successfully, don't park your car right by their house.” She rolled her eyes as she handed her clothes to Becky.

“That...was fun,” she smiled, and Charlotte walked out the door.

Once she took her shower, she grabbed her phone to find a text from a random number.

_It's Charlotte, text me if you ever wanna have fun again._

The text made Becky smile as she grabbed her backpack. She was going to text her soon.


	2. Let's Try This Once (Alexa x Sasha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter accidentally got deleted. I'm just reposting

Sasha looked at the toy her girlfriend, Alexa, handed her. She wanted to know why in the hell she’d buy that, but all Alexa gave was a smirk. “Babe, why did you buy this?” she asked again, hoping that Alexa would actually tell her.

“I bought it so I can try it on you, Sash.” she said, wiggling the toy around in her girlfriend's face.

“Are you crazy? You know I'm not really into anal, so why the hell would you buy that?”

Alexa crossed her arms, giving her a look that sent shivers down Sasha’s spine. She knew exactly how to get her own way, especially with her girlfriend. “Babe, I know you don't like anal. But can we at least try it once?” Alexa asked, and Sasha knew she wasn't going to give up the argument.

“It's not going in me dry, ‘Lexa,” she said, giving up the disagreement with Alexa.

“Of course not. I might be aggressive in bed with you, but I don't want to actually hurt you. I love you way too much.” Alexa explained, which made Sasha smile.

Snapping her fingers was all Alexa had to do to get Sasha in sub mode. Removing clothing after clothing, she refused to take her eyes off the real boss in their relationship. “Safeword is ‘pineapples’, and I'll stop doing what I'm doing to check in,” she reminded her, before sitting on the bed.

“Yes, Boss,” Sasha said, and gave her girlfriend a small smile to reassure her she understood.

“Hands and knees, on the bed. Now,” she paused so Sasha could do what she was told. “Spread your legs so I can have full access to my holes I own.”

Once she had her legs apart, Alexa came behind her to inspect. “My, my, my. You have a really pretty pussy,” she said placing her hand gently on Sasha’s left ass cheek. Feeling her tense up, Alexa lifted her hand, only to crash it back down.

“Fuck--thank you, Boss!” she shouted, preparing for the next smack. Which came seconds later, because Alexa knew how much she loved getting spanked.

“Look how wet you are, my slut! Why are you wet?” She asked, and Sasha let out a moan when she felt Alexa’s finger you with her clit.

She wasn't sure if Alexa wanted an answer or not, “Good girl, I'm glad you didn't answer that. I already know why,” she said, moving her finger in and out in a teasingly slow pace.

“Please, Boss,” her breath growing heavy, and Alexa pretended not to notice.

“Hm, what do you want?” she asked, stopping her movements in Sasha.

“Please use me, Boss. Please?” her voice laced with desperation, which Alexa felt was very attractive.

“I can definitely do that,” she paused to grab something in the draw. “This might be a little -- or a lot -- cold. Remember, safeword is ‘pineapples’.” She quickly reminded her girlfriend.

Squeezing a little bit of lube on her fingers, Alexa began rubbing it on Sasha’s hole. The coldness of the lube gave her goosebumps, and Alexa couldn't help but smile. “How does it feel so far?” she asked, checking up on Sasha.

“F-feels full, but not painful,” she moaned.

Slipping in a second finger caused her girlfriend to moan a bit louder. “That's it, baby. You moan when it feels good,” She praised, knowing that her kind words put a smile on Sasha’s face. “You're doing a great job at taking it. I'm proud.”

Moving the two fingers in every way she could, she enjoyed hearing all the moans her girlfriend was creating. Alexa knew that Sasha would like anal pleasure, but they weren't close enough to use the beads just yet. Adding in a third finger, she decided to use some more lube. Squeezing it on the area so it ran into her tight ass, and onto her fingers. It was cold for the both of them, especially since it went straight into Sasha’s asshole.

“Feels good?” Alexa asked, and Sasha nodded in response. “I'm glad, I think you're ready for the anal beads, baby.”

Sasha relaxed as much as she could when Alexa’s fingers slowly left her body. “Remember to tell me if you don't like it, I will stop immediately.”

This time, when Sasha nodded, Alexa pushed the first bead into her with ease. Putting extra lube on her hole for the next one to slide in easy as well, she couldn't help but smile. As she slid the next bead in, she began to thumb Sasha’s clit.

“Wow, you're so wet from this. Now you know that the real Boss is always right on these things! Say it, my slut,” she said, pushing the third bead in.

“Boss, I should always listen to you. You know what I'll like and won't like!” she moaned as Alexa pushed two fingers into wet cunt.

“That's right, my slut. I'm going to put one more bead in because I want it in there. Then, I'm going to make you come, understood?” Alexa smiled, and Sasha nodded to let her know she understood.

Pushing in the head with the help of some more lube, Sasha let out a loud scream of pleasure. “Boss, I love it!” Alexa smiled before putting three fingers into her cunt.

“I'm glad, now, since you were such a good girl, you don't have to beg me to come.” informed Alexa, who was multitasking with the beads and her fingers in Sasha.

“Thank you, Boss!” she screamed as her body shook. Her orgasm washing over her, and Alexa couldn't even be more happier. Her girlfriend was extremely beautiful when she was orgasming, especially since it was caused by her.

“Mm, you're welcome,” she paused to slowly pull the beads out of Sasha. She needed to do it carefully so she didn't hurt her girlfriend. Once they were completely out of her, she spoke up again. “You did so good, beautiful. I'm so proud if you.”

“I want to please you, Boss,” Sasha said, proving that she finally caught her breath. “Pretty please?”

Alexa smiled, “Alright, baby. I think you earned it.”

Getting on her knees, Sasha smiled up at Alexa. As soon as she gave her a nod, she got to work. Starting with biting and kissing her thighs, Sasha knew she needed to do this right.

The first lick made Alexa moan, and she couldn't help but smile. She loved when she got to pleasure her girlfriend -- the true boss -- Alexa. “That's it baby, just like that,” she moaned, and Sasha was enjoying every moment of it.

Pulling at Sasha’s hair, Alexa moaned as her legs began shaking. She was coming, and Sasha felt proud of herself. Cleaning up her come the best she could, she couldn't stop smiling. “Aw, baby, you did amazing. I'm seriously so proud of you!”


End file.
